The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and particularly relates to a developer storing apparatus for storing a developer.
In an image forming apparatus, a developer remaining on a surface of an image bearing body after a transferring process is scraped therefrom by a cleaning blade. The scraped developer (i.e., a waste developer) is stored in a developer storing apparatus. In the developer storing apparatus, a carrying unit carries the waste developer in a predetermined direction. As the amount of the waste toner stored in the developer storing apparatus increases, the carrying unit stops carrying the waste developer due to a load applied thereto by the waste developer. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-162941 (paragraphs 0042-0051, FIG. 8).
However, there is a demand for a developer storing apparatus capable of storing a sufficient amount of developer.